Such motorhomes are known per se. In the meaning of the present invention motorhomes are meant to be motorized vehicles such as for example mobile homes or caravans, but also non-motorized vehicles such as for example trailers and house trailers, respectively. Here, it doesn't basically matter for which purpose the motorhomes are employed. It is only important that they have a superstructure that puts up an interior that is suitable for the permanent residence of persons. It doesn't basically matter for the significance of the invention whether the motorhome is employed for long travels or very short travels—for example in a city. Accordingly, the invention explicitly relates to vehicles that are employed for tourism purposes, since here the benefit of the invention takes effect to a significantly large extent. However, the invention also makes sense in motorhomes that are used in the non-tourism use such as for example the building and showman trade, delivery vehicles, e.g. for traveling food shops, or also for the use for medical application purposes, for example a medical blood transfusion service. It is also conceivably to use the motorhomes according to the invention as mobile operation centers, especially for military or police operations.
The term vehicle longitudinal axis in this context has to be understood as the axis extending substantially through the front end and the rear end of the motorhome, preferably through the center of the front end and the center of the rear end. That is, the longitudinal axis extends in parallel to the traveling direction in which the motorhome is typically moved.
All the motorhomes have in common that the usable interior of the superstructure of the motorhome is significantly smaller and more limited compared with immobile common, living and/or working space. Thus, the prior art for increasing the interior proposes lateral space expansion modules with a drawer-like working principle arranged on the superstructure. These space expansion modules also referred to as slideouts offer the opportunity to increase the space of the superstructure of the motorhome by laterally sliding out a part of the space that is generally laterally open toward the vehicle longitudinal axis. That is, such slideouts often have three walls, a floor and a roof.
In order to allow the greatest possible gain in space it seems to be obvious to use space expansion modules that should extend over the entire length of the superstructure. However, in practice, such solutions have only rarely been realized because of concerns regarding the drives or the statics. Because, such large slideouts are very heavy and already with small slideouts nowadays there are found large and voluminous drives that significantly impair the usability of the motorhome. So, until today on the market there are virtually found only motorhomes with space expansion modules the width of which is significantly smaller than the length of the superstructure. If a lot of space is to be gained then several of such smaller space expansion modules are arranged along the relevant side of the superstructure, e.g. on the right and on the left of the entry to the superstructure of the motorhome.
Thus, the known motorhomes still are not usable as satisfactory as is desired in view of immobile usable space. Because, especially the stationary areas of the sides of the superstructure between the slideouts disturb the usability of the motorhome.